The RussianGirl and the GunLover
by Kotahsouras
Summary: Her face was the opposite of usual. She looked scared, maybe even weak and vulnerable. He found this as the perfect chance to stimulate her imagination. "Why so tense?" He asked, not moving an inch from his spot. He kept his eyes locked on hers, smirking.


**So this story was made long ago with a friend of mine, Acekairi. We both RP these Characters and this story was a RP plot. She helped me just as much as I helped her, so please remember this was not all me! Enjoy! :3 **

Belarus, outside, sat on a bench behind Russia's house, glaring at the frozen lake in front of her with even colder eyes. She had a handful of black roses, dead yet somehow still stiff and blooming. Belarus grabbed her knife from her belt and snapped off one of the roses buds, which thudded to the ground heavily.

Standing swiftly, she wore a long, black dress that flowed around her ankles in the breeze. She wore the outfit from yet another attempt to get Russia to marry her... no sane man would refuse to a woman that angelic. It had no coat, just thin straps. However, her body temperature was so cold she wasn't affected. Her silver hair, super fine and glittering white, flowed behind her.

She threw the now headless stem to the ground, and focused on the next rose... casting her gaze across the lake she took a step forwards, gracefully, before she very gently twirled in place. She seemed to be dancing to some tune on her head, hypnotically, before snipping another roses head off.

Thinking back, she remembered to when he liked her... that ended when her older sister had left. All gone. No time for little Belarus, the youngest... The coldest... the meanest... The most vulnerable. She finally started to hum the tune that Russia had taught her long ago, and they soon formed words.

"Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember. And a song someone sings, once upon a December." She twirled again, her violet eyes lightening from their dark state.

Switzerland slipped in unseen and picked up one of the black rose buds, quite a distance from Belarus.

He eyed the rose and smiled, his finger tracing the petals before he looked up to watch Belarus. Instead of her usual sly grin and narrowed eyes, she looked peaceful and for once, happy.

A matter of fact, she was a beautiful singer.

He realized he wasn't seen and sat on the bench, the rose clutched in his hand still watching the girl twirl, much like Liechtenstein would in her younger years.

"And a song, someone sings. Once upon a dece-e-mberrrr!" she dragged out the last note with no problem, landing on a melodious note that made several birds come closer to her, as if even they were hypnotized by her voice.

She finished, grabbing one of her roses, and very slowly, taking a bow. It was a childish thing to do, but the dress billowed around her legs softly.

"Long ago..." she whispered to herself, looking gently at the rose. Its black withered petals made her envious. They were beautiful, yet dark...

*_I bet the roses brother doesn't board up his room to keep from her_.* she thought, and her eyes darkened. *_Maybe... Maybe he ISNT... The... one?_*

"Once upon a December..." the black rose stood in contrast against her white skin. And a smile touched her lips as her thumb ran across the velvety texture of its petals.

Switzerland started clapping and gave her a small smile. "That was lovely", he said, his face twisting from a smile to an awkward looking face. He couldn't help but notice how pale she looked compared to the darkness of her dress and the roses. She reminded him slightly of a porcelain doll.

Belarus's head snapped up, like a predator to its prey, and her violet eyes (which had lightened to the point to being a light pink) just suddenly turned pitch black. Her mouth twisted into a sort of scowl, making her features look as if they were carved from ice.

"Switzerland!" she exclaimed in an icy voice, not sure whether to be pissed or flattered.

Switzerland's eyes grew wide at how alarmed she was, but noticed her confused tone when she said his name. "Yeah... me." He yawned, crossing is right leg over the other. "Sorry for eavesdropping... you sounded a lot like someone i know", he said, his mouth a straight line trying to hide all emotion.

This picked at her curiosity like ravens... she took the hesitant step of a doe facing its predator... she wasn't the predator right now... the movement was innocent, afraid even.

Even though the lake was frozen, Seborga liked to slide around on it in his Tube. "GERONIMO!" he shouted, as he slid around frantically around the lake. He noticed two people talking in the distance; he couldn't tell who it was.

Switzerland huffed and watched the smoky air leave his mouth.

Her face was the opposite of usual. She looked scared, maybe even weak and vulnerable. He found this as the perfect chance to stimulate her imagination. "Why so tense?" He asked, not moving an inch from his spot. He kept his eyes locked on hers and smirked slightly.

Seborga eventually slowed down and got out of the frozen lake. He slowly snuck up behind a rock, and watched the two people talk with wide eyes.

Her eyes darted from side to side, as if looking for a quick escape, but then gave up, turning back. "N-no-one... Has ever... heard me sing..." she looked utterly embarrassed, yet no color touched her face. She was clutching the remaining rose, that /one/ rose in her hand too hard. The thorns stabbed into the insides of her fingers.

Seborga watched with extremely confused eyes, and then finally realized who it was. Something was off though. Belarus looked scared...she NEVER looked scared. Seborga looked over at Switzerland, who seemed to be enjoying this.

Switzerland scowled and looked down at the soft rose in his hand. "That's a shame. You should sing in front of more people. I'm not exactly the most exciting person to be the one who heard it", he muttered loud enough for Belarus to hear him.

He got up and made his way over to her, towering over her height at least 5 inches. He pried her fingers open and peeled the rose out of her skin. "That's not a very smart thing to do", he sighed watching small drops of blood seep from the cuts in her pale skin.

Cringing as the thorns left her fingers, a bead of blood, like a ruby, fell from her snowy skin. Her wind blew again, making it seem to wave behind her.

She looked up into his eyes, surprised by how tall he was. It was almost intimidating. "My mistake..." she mumbled, focusing on her fingers.

Switzerland looked straight back into her purple eyes, his face unchanging. He looked down at his coat and pulled out a small Band-Aid and unpeeled the wrapper carefully. "I always carry these with me... They tend to come in handy _often_", he sighed, placing it over the cut and smoothing it out.

Belarus reluctantly straightened, the Band-Aid wrapping itself around her finger like a beige ring.

Seborga put all the pieces together (The best way his Italian brain could), and came up with this.

Switzerland gave Belarus a knife disguised as a rose so when Belarus held it her hands would hurt and she wouldn't be able to use a spoon to eat any PASTA!

Seborga had to do something, his love of Pasta was more important than his cowardly instincts.

He sprinted over to the two, and did the most heroic thing he could think of. He pulled out his flag and waved it in front of Switzerland, "Your evil knife rose spree has come to an end!"

Belarus, surprised, immediately stepped back, her foot sliding back so that she was crouching into a defensive crouch, her knife already pulled out and ready in front of her chest.

Switzerland's eyes widened as he backed off slightly from Belarus. "What the hell is going on?" He asked, startled.

Belarus's eyes snapped to Seborga. "I was just wondering the same thing."

Seborga took a tiny step back, "W-well, I thought that Switzerland was trying to hurt your hand, so I uh, tried to help you. And then you pulled out a knife."

Switzerland sighed and stepped back. "I was helping her, Idiotischen italienischen", he said, glaring at Seborga.

He pondered this for a moment. He was... helping her. He never helped anyone, except for Liechtenstein. A light blush formed across his face but it quickly faded as his eyebrows furrowed as they usually did.

Belarus blushed too, the color looking odd on her snow white skin. "Yes... Helping me." and SHE never let herself be helped... She very gently reached forwards, her cool fingers curling into palm his and opening his fingers, taking the rose softly. Then she pulled her hands back, looking at the rose with confused eyes.

Seborga looked at Switzerland and Belarus, then his smile widened. "Ahh, I see!" he gave a really cheesy thumbs up to Switzerland. "You and her are-a 'buddies'." He put quotation marks on the words. "I'll just-a leave you two to it." He darted to his inner tube and quickly slid away again, grinning like he had done something genius.

Switzerland cringed slightly at Belarus' touch, but then suddenly relaxed. "The colors peculiar... where did you get them?" he whispered softly, thinking talking louder would oddly be inappropriate for the time.

She surveyed the rose with violet eyes. "I grow them." she said simply, not offering any farther explanation. Suddenly, her eyes snapped up to his, they were sparkling violet, like the twinkling night sky. "How... How much of the song did you hear?"

Switzerland looked straight at her eyes, dumbstruck at how lovely they looked. "Every word." He simply replied.

She blushed once again, the color only seeming to make a pale pink hit her cheeks. "... How... Embarrassing..."

Why be embarrassed?" He asked smirking. "It was really good. You should sing more for Me.", he mumbled, breaking his gaze and looking up into the sky.

An absent smile tugged at the edges of her lips. "... Really?" she sounded nervous, vulnerable, yet skeptic.

The corners of Switzerland's lips turned up slowly and choppy, that eventually formed into a crooked smile. "Really."

Her heart fluttered, the un-beating thing in her chest finally being awakened. It beat once, making her jump.

Then again, then again... how odd... "I-I will." she sighed, before pulling away. "I must be getting back..." she almost whispered, turning and walking gracefully to her house. She felt him watching her, slightly confused.

As the rounded the corner, she stopped, leaned against the house where he couldn't see her, then clutched her chest. *Beat, Beat, Beat...* she frowned slightly.

It was slowing. The warm feeling stopped spreading as she was away from him, and in her hearts place was an imaginary, gaping hole... My... How peculiar.

Her face turning mean again, she floated into her house.

**So, this is the very first chapter of the story. You like, da? Seborga just HAD to interrupt; one because barely anyone knows about him and Two because the story can't just be all romance! It NEEDED an idiot Italian :3 Because we all love those Italians. And yes, only Belarus can get away with no heart-beat.**


End file.
